Luxord
How Luxord joined the Tourney Luxord appears with all of the other Organization members in the confrontation with Sora in Hollow Bastion and stands behind and to the left of Saïx. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk about making plans for the future, Luxord states his hope for the boy and his intention to lend a hand to determine Sora's fate. This causes Demyx to suggest his own method, much Xigbar's chagrin, and after Xaldin chastises him, Luxord expresses disappointment, realizing that he needs to wait for his fun to begin. After Saïx returns from the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, Luxord remarks how Sora is unable to stop the Organization's master plan, as events are already in motion. Xaldin tells Luxord that luck might not fall in his favor, and Luxord replies that the fun of gambling is in not knowing the outcome. Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of Organization XIII's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of cursed pirate gold by a man in a black hood. They seek out Will using the Black Pearl, and find him on the Interceptor. Luxord appears on the Black Pearl as soon as they recover Will, with the cursed gold beside him, and greets Jack Sparrow. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization, and summons the Grim Reaper Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions while passing it over and gives them to his Gambler Nobodies, who vanish. This reactivates the curse on Jack, as well as placing it on the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive and track down the medallions, after which they head to Port Royal and defeat the Grim Reaper, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees. Following Axel's death, Luxord attends the meeting at Where Nothing Gathers to discuss the former's fate after his sacrifice. He belives that Axel came out "a winner" in betting his existence, or lack thereof, on Sora. However, Xigbar and Saïx oppose Luxord's opinion, pointing that his words contradicts the foundation of their existence as Nobodies. Luxord appears once more in Organization XIII's fortress in The World That Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses his cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the cards and finishes Luxord off. His last words are "How could you......Roxas?" before fading out. Returned to life, Luxord found himself on Qo'noS. Searching for game, he spotted the Enterprise NX-01 and its captain, Jonathan Archer. He then set up a gambling fight for the captain and expected one condition; Throw the fight. How to unlock *Clear all Test Your Sight challenges with Xigbar. *Play 3682 matches For both methods, you must fight Luxord at the Radiant Garden. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Luxord by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 300 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Luxord, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Gambler of fate for Organizaiton XIII, Luxord!" He will be seen left of Gambit, right of Tuvok, above Kylo Ren and below Hoteye. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Luxord holds Fair Game cards in his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Luxord shuffles his cards then surrounds himself with them as the camera zooms saying "I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Special Moves Jack Deal (Neutral) Luxord sends one of his cards flying at the opponent. Queen Second Hand (Side) Luxord summons an orb of dark energy that creates tendrils of energy around the opponent, giving damage. Heart Maid (Up) Luxord goes into a card and jumps into the air, rapidly hitting anyone in his way. Eight Hearts (Down) Luxord twirls a deck of cards at the opponent. Jackpot (Hyper Smash) Luxord summons a card that alternates between a thorny cross and a starburst saying "How I love a game." A or B or six seconds after stops the reel and, based on the chosen symbol, deals damage to a single target; the cross results in a meager explosion where Luxord also takes damage, while the starburst creates powerful energy blasts between Luxord and the target. Shuffle Showdown (Final Smash) Luxord sends a set of cards at the oppoent. If he hits, he forces the opponent to play a roulette game with "Do you know the rules?" and a set of giant cards surrounding him/her The opponent has to try to get four O symbols. If they fail, they will be rapidly hit with cards and turned into a card or die for fifteen seconds. If they succeed, the opponent sends the cards to damage Luxord. Victory Animations #Luxord sets cards into the ground and says "Look who's on the top of the game!" #Luxord tears a card in half and says "You lost." #Luxord sends his cards out, and they go flying back to his right hand then he says "Time's up for you." On-Screen Appearance Luxord appears out of a card and says "The first to run out of time is the loser." Trivia *Luxord's rival is the Enterprixe NX-01 captain Jonathan Archer. *Luxord shares his English voice actor with Dr. Bruce Banner, Gentleman Ghost, Abomination, Moon Knight and Travis Touchdown. *Luxord shares his Japanese voice actor with Algol, Albert Wesker, Mamoswine, Alucard, Franco Bash, the Pachycephalosaurus, King Kashue and Sol Badguy. *Luxord shares his German voice actor with Roland Kincaid and Tarrlok. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters